


Not Going Back To Lon-don

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, International Fanworks Day 2021, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Nicholas is an honest man. He knows when he's lying to himself. That wasn't why he wanted to stay.- - -Set between the final shootout and before the police station is blown up!
Relationships: Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Not Going Back To Lon-don

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Hot Fuzz! I only discovered fanfiction of it a few days ago and i am  
> ✨THRIVING✨  
> So here's my first contribution ^^  
> I intend to write more at some point haha  
> Enjoy!! Comments are appreciated <3

"Come back to London! Sandford's hardly a fitting place for such an _exceptional_ officer."

Nicholas registered the offer, understood the request. He knew somewhere deep down that this was more so an order than a request, and under any other conditions he'd treat it as such.

But he turned to look at the destroyed model town behind them. This could happen again if he wasn't around, right?

...

Nicholas is an honest man. He knows when he's lying to himself. That wasn't why he wanted to stay. 

He looked at Danny. 

Danny was usually such a happy person. He was energetic, upbeat. Obviously, you couldn't expect things to be the same after he almost got killed by his father and watched Simon Skinner get a dentist appointment booked in advance, but still. 

Nicholas had gotten to know Danny over their weeks together, and was a good people reader overall. He knew when Danny was trying not to say something (which honestly wasn't often).

Danny caught his eye for a second, and the look in his eye caused a twinge in his chest. 

He knew Danny was the reason he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, well, the thing is, sir... I kinda like it here."

Danny raised his head a bit, and Nicholas saw that sparkle in his eye return. He felt himself smile.

He was really happy to stick around if Danny was near.

* * *

They were offered a ride back to the station by the Andes, and Nicholas was going to accept. It was Danny who decided against it.

"Eh, you two go 'head. I'm gonna take a walk with Nick." He said. Nicholas just raisef his eyebrows. He didn't mention the nickname, although the heat rose in his cheeks. He only let Danny call him Nick.

"Eh, suit y'selves. Ey, Doris!" Cartwright called, Doris walking away from the hoodies she was talking to.

"C'mon, we're headed back t' the station."

"Roger that!"

They got into the car and drove off, Wainwright at the wheel. Nicholas looked at Danny. 

"A walk, eh? You never want to take a walk." He said, and although his words were reluctant, his voice held nothing but satisfaction.

"I dunno. I'm just in the mood, s'all." was the response he got.

They started walking back to the station, birds chirping as if a mini-war hadn't just gone down.

"Kestrels. Have a moreso hunting behavior. Often seen during the day." Nicholas remarked as they walked, almost second nature. He birdwatched professionally in high school.

Danny laughed. Nicholas just raised an eyebrow with a smirk. A smirk only Danny brought out.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nuth'n, nuth'n. You're just smart, that's all." Danny replied with a grin. 

It all felt almost too natural.

"I wouldn't say that. ...Well, alright, maybe I would, but it's just a bit of aviary knowledge. It-"

"No, no. I mean- all the time. You're super smart, Nick."

This almost caught Nicholas off guard.

"I- well, thank you, Danny. I appreciate that."

It's just a compliment between friends.

Why was his face warming?

"Y'welcome."

They kept walking for a few minutes. It was silent, aside from the natural noises around them, and although the walk was long, it was quiet.

"...Nick?"

"Hm?"

"You're really not leavin' Sandford, right? Not just bluffing to the Lon-don people, yeah?"

"Of course not. I'm staying."

Danny slowed down a bit, making Nicholas do the same. 

"Danny? Are you alright?" He asked the younger. Danny nodded, taking in a breath. At first, Nicholas thought it was just Danny being tired, but after a quick moment he realised there were tears in Danny's eyes.

"*sniff* Haha... thank God. It would've sucked if you were leaving, y'know..?"

"Hey, Danny, hey-"

Nicholas stepped towards him, unsure of how to help. Janine was never like this, not in front of him anyways.

He shouldn't be comparing Danny to Janine.

Danny rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"Nick, I- can I tell you somethin' that, uh... might make you wanna leave me here at the side 'a the road?" He asked after a pause.

"You can tell me anything, Danny."

"Kay, well... y'see, ever since you've got to Sandford, I've found you totally awesome! Like, all the action and shit you've seen in Lon-don. That's mega." 

As observant as Nicholas was, he didn't see where this was going.

"But as we kept going around together and really becoming partners, I kinda realised... I think I like ya more than that. Like- you look real nice, and I love watching movies and getting drunk with ya, and- and having to get you out of Sandford last night near killed me. I- how do I say this?"

Well, now Nicholas understood what was going on.

He'd done this himself once, with Janine. Except he was drunk and asking out Janine was a drunken thought. Now Nicholas and Danny were standing a meter away from each other and Danny was confessing to him, totally sober.

"D-Danny. Danny, I-"

"You can say no. S'alright."

Nicholas didn't plan on saying that.

He stepped closer.

"I- may I do something unorthodox?"

"Unortho- wha-?"

And something in Nicholas, the part that was good with people, summoned some courage that made him take Danny's shirt in his hands and pull him in, locking their lips.

Danny looked surprised for just a moment before smiling into the kiss, reciprocating wholeheartedly.

They stayed like that for a bit, Nicholas remembering how good it felt to kiss someone you love and Danny enjoying seeing this side of Nick that nobody else in Sandford would see.

Fuck the action movie that just happened behind them. Every good action movie ends with happiness for the heroes.

* * *

Back at the station, hours later, paperwork was getting filled in, albeit slowly. The new and independent police force joked about, feeling more free than ever before. Danny and Nicholas kept exchanging small glances, shy smiles speaking all they had to say, and if the others noticed they didn't mention.

Danny looked at the door. He froze.

"You know what you are..?"

Nicholas looked up too. His heart nearly stopped.

" A bunch of _busybodies!!_ "

Nicholas thought getting shot would be the worst pain in the world.

Watching Danny get shot was so much worse.


End file.
